


T O D A Y

by renarxher



Category: B.A.P, Play the Siren, Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Maafkan daku, apa ini orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: "Kemari, Serine, berbaliklah. Biar aku rapikan rambutmu,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their own. I gain no profit with this fic. Btw, happy birthday Kasper (and Amiㅋㅋ)!

Serine bukannya seorang gadis yang hobi bangun terlambat.

Oke, hari ini ia hanya bangun sepuluh menit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Demi Tuhan ia tidak mengganti jam alarmnya menjadi sepuluh menit lebih siang, tidak. Dan, oh, kemana perginya sepatu hitam kesayangannya?

Kesialannya tidak sampai disitu saja.

Ia terlambat mengejar bus dan berakhir dengan kakinya sendiri untuk menuju sekolah. Ia hampir menginjak kucing liar serta hampir menabrak seorang nenek tua, yang kemudian cucu nenek itu mengumpatinya. Beberapa teman yang mengendarai kendaraan pribadi hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum mempercepat laju mereka agar tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah. Sialan memang, tapi apa daya?

Serine sampai di sekolah hampir tiga puluh menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, dengan sambutan 'hangat' dari guru olahraga botak yang teramat tidak ia sukai. Telinga Serine dijewer dan ia diseret menuju tengah lapangan, dan dibiarkan menghitam disana sampai istirahat pertama.

Daehyun adalah orang pertama yang menghampirinya setelah hukuman neraka itu ia selesaikan.

"Mau kopi dingin?"

Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja Serine sembari menawarkan sekaleng kopi dingin. Serine menyambar dan meneguk isinya dalam sekali kedip, membuat Daehyun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Benar-benar haus, nona muda?" Daehyun menepuk pundaknya perlahan. "Mau satu kaleng lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lebih baik kau menyingkir segera dari mejaku, Tuan Besar Jung Daehyun."

Daehyun meringis. Ia segera turun dan menyeret kursi lain untuk tempatnya duduk disamping Serine.

"Kemari, Serine, berbaliklah. Biar aku rapikan rambutmu," Daehyun mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Serine mengikuti sarannya. Serine menurut saja, toh rambutnya memang masih acak-acakkan.

Daehyun menyisiri surai hitam Serine perlahan, dengan hati-hati seolah rambut Serine adalah barang yang mudah rusak. Jemarinya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan rambut Serine jadi satu dan mengucirnya. Kemudian ia masih sempat mengepangnya lagi.

Selesai dengan urusan rambut, Daehyun membiarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Serine dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Serine. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Serine samar, menyebabkan rona merah muda menguar dari pipi yang bersangkutan.

"Hentikan, Jung. Kita masih berada di dalam kelas."

Daehyun bergeming, ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Kemudian Daehyun memindahkan bibirnya ke telinga Serine, membisikinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Serine. Maaf sudah keterlaluan mengerjaimu," Serine mencengkeram lengan Daehyun. "Oh ya, sepatumu ada dirumahku."

Sepersekian sekon kemudian, Daehyun sudah terbanting di atas lantai. Serine mengamuk, tentu saja.

"TAKKAN KUAMPUNI KAU, JUNG!"

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa fluff gagal orz so sorry;-;
> 
> Sekali lagi, happy birthday Kasper & Ami! ㅋㅋ


End file.
